El Placer de los Dioses
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha viajado a Grecia gracias a la invitación de un desconocido… -¿debe ser una broma?- no… por eso los hemos llamado a todos –Debes de bromear, jamás imagine que sería un Dios, Dayebato -¿Qué diosa soy yo? –Tu eres…
1. Preface

_**Nuevamente se preguntarán ¿qué hace esta loca con nuevo fic? Pues ya ven se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva y peculiar idea, ahora que veo eso del origen de las Olimpiadas y eso. Bueno pasando a lo importante este fic esta hecho por su cumple a Betsy Uchiha- Song Hyo Woonk por su cumpleaños 18**_

_**Ojala y sea de tu agrado n.n**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

_**Ranking: + 18**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Pareja: SasuSaku**_

_**Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime y haber que más cosas perversas se me ocurren**_

_**Resumen: Sakura Haruno ha viajado a Grecia gracias a la invitación de un desconocido… -¿debe ser una broma?- no… por eso los hemos llamado a todos –Debes de bromear, jamás imagine que sería un Dios, Dayebato -¿Qué diosa soy yo? –Tú eres…**_

**EL PLACER DE LOS DIOSES**

**PROLOGO**

Como todos los días y estaba tranquilamente mirando la tv –en realidad no había nada bueno- por lo que la apague y me fui a la biblioteca que tenía mi tía Tsunade, porque a pesar de ser una sobresaliente doctora no tenía una gran vida publica, ya que si no bebía se pasaba el día leyendo una de sus tantas novelas que le recordaban a su fallecido esposo Dan.

-Sus novelas siempre son demasiada melosas- bufo de repente

Son en estos momentos donde estoy completamente aburrida que me doy cuenta de lo simple que es mi vida, soy una típica joven adulta de 21 años, salgo con mis amigos y de vez en cuando tengo una que otra aventura sin nada más que una simple cita y si llegamos a más –solo es por un día- esa es mi regla.

Jamás he tenido una relación duradera lo que es increíblemente excitante, porque bueno se más de pollas que de otra cosa y más siendo que estudio la misma carrera de mí querida tía Tsunade.

Bueno me describiré, soy una chica de estatura media –mas bien diría baja- pero eso no importa ya que lo compensó con mis hermosos tacones de más de 10 centímetros que me hacen ver completamente de estatura media, si me describo de arriba hacia abajo, tengo una hermosa melena de color rosa –si sé que suena completamente raro- pero lo adoro porque eso me hace ver completamente exótica, es largo y lacio, ya más al frente tengo un rostro con los rasgos suaves como mis ojos que están bien delineados, grandes y que son de color verde jade y son acompañados de unas largas y rizadas pestañas.

Mi nariz la considera la mayoría como perfecta por su forma y lo bien que le lleva a mi rostro, mis labios son un poco más llenos, lo que los hace ver bastante llamativos y son de color rosado, aunque a vece se ven un poco más parecidos al coral.

-Bah, sigo muy aburrida- viendo los cientos de títulos

La culpa la tengo yo por acompañar a mi querida tía a un viaje que hizo fuera de Japón, le llamaron de urgencia para tratar un nuevo caso, pero lo que me parece completamente peculiar de todo esto es que no fue a la única que llamaron, también llamaron a su mejor amigo Jiraya y por raro que suene aún más esto llamaron a un antiguo amigo de ella, se llama Orochimaru.

-Pero no solo a ellos, también se nos hizo llamar a todos nosotros- y sí me refiero a todos es a todos

Conmigo están mis viejos amigos de la infancia, Ino-cerda, Naruto y quien no podía faltar a nuestra loca celebración… Sai.

Ino casi brinco de la emoción al saber que ella y su primo vendrían a este viaje junto con el padrino de Naruto y bueno Sai vino porque, bueno por el simple hecho de que Sai es el amigo con derecho de la Ino-cerda –no me pregunten que le vio- porque a pesar de ser unos de los chicos más guapos de Konoha, era un chico completamente raro.

-Y ahora yo ando aquí sola y aburrida- me digo mientras tomo un libro entre mis manos

Ayer nos fuimos de fiesta para celebrar nuestra llegada a Grecia –lo olvidaba el viaje todo pagado y con un sinfín de oportunidades era para visitar Grecia- lo que es fabuloso porque es un increíble país lleno de mucha historia y de uno de los mejores lugares que he visto para conocer chicos –que suerte tienen de tener el Mar Mediterráneo- y más con los chicos que te encuentras en la calle.

Olvidaba el punto principal de esto, ayer mi tía y su amigo Jiraya –que venían en el mismo vuelo junto con nosotros cuatro- nos dejaron que conociéramos toda la ciudad, de un lado a otro y terminamos completamente muertos, por lo que ellos aún siguen dormidos… yo deje de conciliar el sueño a plena luz del día –lo cual es raro en mi- y más cuando bebo alcohol.

-Y no sé que hacer- me digo hojeando el libro –bue… bueno tal vez cambie de opinión- me dije al ver el título del libro

"_LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LOS DIOSES OLÍMPICOS"_


	2. La llamada de Z

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

_**Ranking: + 18**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Pareja: SasuSaku**_

_**Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime y haber que más cosas perversas se me ocurren… casi lo olvidaba todos son AU pero tratare de adaptarlos a su personalidad y la personalidad de algún dios… hoy conocerán esos cambios jejeje**_

_**Resumen: Sakura Haruno ha viajado a Grecia gracias a la invitación de un desconocido… -¿debe ser una broma?- no… por eso los hemos llamado a todos –Debes de bromear, jamás imagine que sería un Dios, Dayebato -¿Qué diosa soy yo? –Tú eres…**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA LLAMADA DE Z**

-¿Qué tienes ahí frentona?- me pregunta mi amiga Ino

-Un libro que me encontré por ahí, mi querida Cerdita- le digo tranquila

Después de haber visto el libro y tomarlo en mis manos, paso algo sumamente curioso; Naruto e Ino me llamaron para ir a buscar algo que desayunar –eso no fue lo raro- sino que en ese momento recibimos una llamada muy extraña de un completo desconocido que se hizo llamar Z y que era aquel desconocido que nos había mandado llamar.

Eso nos desconcertó en su momento a los tres…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Así que Z- dice Ino- ¿no pudo pensar en una mejor letra? ¿Acaso es un hombre de negro?-se burlo mi amiga_

_-No espera Ino- agrego Naruto- ¿O será que se acabaron las letras y solo le dejaron esa letra?_

_-Eso no fue gracioso- le regaño a Naruto_

_-Te digo Naruto no vuelvas a hablar si no tienes nada inteligente que decir- le exclama Ino_

_-Lo siento- dice mientras baja la cabeza_

_-…- se escucha un sonido por medio del aparato, lo pusimos en altavoz para escucharlo los tres_

_-Bueno ¿qué decías Ino-cerda?- le pregunto a Ino_

_-Ya deja de llamarme así, Frente de Marquesina- me dice Ino_

_-Seré eso, pero te voy ganando por 3- le digo sacando mi lengua_

_-No es justo, solo me ganas porque yo estoy con Sai_

_-Eso no es cierto, cerdita- le digo burlándome_

_-Que no me llames así frentona- me dice_

_-Cerda_

_-Frentona_

_-¡Cerda!- le exclamo_

_-¡Frentona!- me exclama_

_-¡CERDA!- exclamo más fuerte_

_-¡FRENTONA!- me exclama subiendo su tono de voz_

_Esta guerra estaba por empezar pero alguien nos interrumpe…_

_-Chicas- nos llama Naruto_

_-Cállate Baka- le gritamos ambas mientras lo golpeamos_

_-El teléfono- nos susurra mientras se desmaya_

_-Lo olvide- le digo a Ino_

_-Ahora si señor Z, vayamos al grano- dice Ino completamente seria, si no la conociera sabría que así es todo el tiempo_

_-Hmp… como les decía yo los hice traer a este lugar- nos dice aquella voz ronca_

_-¿Le debemos dar las gracias?- le pregunte con mofa_

_-Hmp…- parece que se molesto –los espero a todos a las 3 en la Acrópolis_

_-¿Acrópolis?- preguntamos ambas_

_-¿No estamos ya en ella?- pregunto_

_-Aun no término de hablar- dice aun más molesto- los espero en el templo de Atenea_

_-Lo veremos allá- respondemos ambas_

_-¿En donde nos vemos?- pregunta Naruto ya consiente_

_-Que nuestro gran benefactor y anfitrión nos invito a la Acrópolis- le digo_

_-¿No estamos en ella?- dice el completamente tranquilo_

_-¿Eres mi primo Naruto?- pregunta Ino asombrada_

_-Si ¿dije algo malo?- nos pregunta Naruto desconcertado _

_-Déjalo así, mas tarde te explico- le digo rendida –además debemos de ver quien nos va a llevar- hablo en doble sentido_

_-Es verdad- bufa Ino- por eso hay veces que no puedo creer que ya tenga un… amigo con derechos_

_-Pues tu aseguras que es bueno en la cama- le digo completamente tranquila, hablar de sexo con ellos es como hablar del clima_

_-No te lo niego, lo es- sonríe Ino- pero ya sabes es demasiado malo con sus emociones_

_-Bueno deberías de conseguirte remplazo, yo lo he hecho como…- contando con los dedos_

_-Esos no son remplazos, esos son aventuras- me dice cruzando los brazos- Sakura ¿Cuándo te veré con alguien formal?_

_-No creo que eso sea lo mio, además me la paso mejor así- me estiro sonriendo_

_-Eres peor que Karin- me dice ella_

_-Tampoco me compares con ella, yo no me tengo que acercarme, ellos llegan solos…- le digo molesta- soy su imán_

_-Chicas ¿el teléfono esta aun llamando?- nos pregunta _

_Ambas nos giramos al teléfono que efectivamente estaba aun con la llamada, por lo que nos miramos ambas y nos dirigimos a Naruto._

_-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?- le decimos con voz tenebrosa_

_-Es que no me dejaron hablar, además Sakura-chan me debes una cita_

_-Cállate Baka- golpeamos a Naruto que corta la llamada_

_END FLASH BACK_

-¿De quien es, frentona?- me pregunta Ino

-Me imagino que de mi tía Tsunade- le respondo- estaba con el resto de sus libros

-¿Esta interesante?- me pregunta

-No tengo ni idea, lo tome cuando me fueron a buscar

Era la completa verdad, pero no he podido ver la página uno para saber que dice su prólogo –si es que lo tiene-por ahora solo me alisto porque ya quedan solo dos horas para ver a ese tal Z que nos llamo, su voz pudo parecerme por un momento autoritaria pero cuando hablaba con Ino y Naruto se me olvido completamente su voz.

-Lo que me recuerda que si le debo esa cita a Naruto- me digo recordando la promesa que le hice ayer mientras festejábamos

-¿No se te paso con la resaca?- llega mi amiga

-Si vieras que no- bufo- aun estaba consiente cuando le dije que si

-¿En tus 5 sentidos?- me pregunta ella

-Algo así- suspiro

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- me pregunta Ino sentándose a mi lado

En ese momento ambas estábamos en nuestra habitación, por lo que era nuestro momento intimo y seguro donde nadie nos podía escuchar y podíamos sincerarnos completamente.

-La verdad Ino, Naruto es un gran tipo- le digo

-Si, ser dueño de empresas famosas y además ser uno de los mejores administradores financiero no se ve todos los días

-No lo decía por eso- arqueo la ceja

-Bueno yo lo digo porque es un agregado a todo- me sonríe

-Sigo pensando que no era por eso que le dije que si- le mando una mirada asesina

-Entonces ¿qué le viste?- me pregunta curiosa

-Pues de físico no esta nada mal- le digo mas tranquila –además es como un sol- sonrió con lo ultimo- además es de buenos sentimientos

-Claro…- desvía sus ojos

-No me creas entonces- bufo

-Bueno si le dijiste que si, es por algo- me abraza- además ya sabes

-…- dejo que hable

-Nunca olvides protegerte

-Ino-cerda eres una completa pervertida- me separo de ella- no iba a tener una de "esas" citas

-¿A no?- me pregunta impresionada

-Claro que no, además es tu primo y mi mejor amigo- le digo molesta

-Pues deberías de hacerlo, tal vez se lleven bien en la cama y salgas con que te casas con él- me dice sonriendo

-No llego a tanto- exclamo

-Entonces ¿qué quieres?- me pregunta desconcertada- no es una típica "cita" pero tampoco nada formal

-¿Una salida de amigos?- le digo, más bien le pregunto

-Si es eso esta bien, solo no lo lastimes- me dice Ino- sabes que le gustas desde el jardín de niños

-Lo sé

Olvidaba por un momento que mi querido mejor amigo esta enamorado como un idiota de mi desde que estábamos los tres en jardín de niños, pero a mi jamás me ha interesado como algo más que un novio, de eso si estoy segura, pero tampoco descarto la idea de salir a citas y tener algo… bueno algo más normal con alguien.

-Bueno frentona deja me voy a dar un baño para la visita a Z- me dice mi amiga Ino- y piensa lo que te dije

-Lo haré- le digo con una sonrisa

Olvide que mi mejor amiga también podía ser alguien sabia que me daba buenos consejos cuando las circunstancias lo permitían y esta era una de ellas, desde hace tres años me desate completamente y en una fiesta de locos termine en la cama de un desconocido, nunca supe como se llamaba y tampoco recuerdo muy bien su rostro –estaba tan ebria que con trabajos me acuerdo que paso en verdad- pero era más que obvio que paso eso porque desperté en la madrugada a lado de ese chico, desnuda y recordando algo de eso.

Lo más sensato que hice esa noche fue buscar mi ropa vestirme y salir corriendo del lugar sin saber si lo había hecho o no, pero por cualquier cosa Ino me compro la píldora y yo me salve de alguna estupidez, después de eso, me sentí completamente libre y podía hacer y deshacer siempre que quiera por lo que el sexo desde ese momento se volvió una parte importante en mi vida… también lo es la moda y los atuendos que me hace mi mejor amiga.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a llevar?- me pregunta Ino después de salir del baño con un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes

-Pensaba en el vestido verde que mi hiciste el semestre pasado- le digo tranquila

-¿Acaso vas de caza?- me pregunta divertida

-Como dije hay que estar preparada para todo…- sonrió –y esto lo define

-Lo sé, ve y apúrate- me dice mi amiga

Prácticamente corro hacia el baño para darme un merecido baño que desde ayer lo merecía –y más con las usuales fiestas y salidas que organizamos- creo que ellos también comenzaron con estos cambios desde hace un buen rato.

Naruto ha demostrado ser un verdadero sol, siempre ayudando a los desconocidos y procurando regalar una de sus sonrisas que te atrapan y te envuelven en una paz y una luz que es bastante raro de ver, además de vez en cuando tiene sueños donde ve cosas que van a pasar y pasan, lo que es increíble, además es un romántico empedernido, porque a pesar que le gusto ha estado en la cama de muchas chicas.

Ino en cambio cada vez se vuelve más sabia por lo que estoy pensando que esta errando en su carrera, como que últimamente le va más la psicología, como que cada vez se vuelve una gran oyente y no solo eso sino que da los mejores consejos que puedo imaginar, además últimamente se le dan mucho eso de los oficios por lo que esta aprendiendo a tejer y a cuidar mucho todo lo que aprende con gran facilidad.

Hasta Sai se ha vuelto un poco más diferente a lo que lo recordaba de niños, siempre fue un genio para crear obras de arte, pero últimamente me ha llamado la atención que su ingenio lo ha llevado a crear cosas fabulosas que nos ha impresionado a todos, como un instrumento, una clase de lira que tiene un sonido más al estilo del rock clásico pero que si lo quiere lo modifica a otros sonidos y géneros de música que por extraña razón se lo regalo a Naruto.

-Sakura date prisa- escucho la voz de Ino

-Ya voy- le digo terminando de bañarme

Por otro lado esta mi tía Tsunade que se ha vuelto diferente –más entregada a su hogar- se dedica a cocinar y a cuidar que siempre haya calor en su casa –antes ni un plato limpiaba- de eso estoy segura pero de unos años para acá ha cambiado mucho eso, lo que me resulta muy raro, fuera de su peculiar comportamiento, ella se ha vuelto demasiado maternal y muy hogareña.

-Andas con una cara- me dice Ino cuando salgo del baño

-Nada es solo que pensaba que he visto a todos raros- le digo a la cerdita

-¿Raros?- me pregunta desconcertada

-Si, mira pensaba en todos ustedes pero han cambiado de un tiempo para acá

-¿Solo nosotros Sakura?- me pregunta ella

-Si- le respondo de lo más tranquila

-Pues estas muy equivocada- me dice seria- si la que más cambio has sido tú

-¿Yo?- le pregunto confundida con eso que me acaba de decir

-Si tú, mira nadie te lo ha querido decir pero es la verdad- me dice tranquila

-Explícate mejor- le pido

-Veras…- veo que busca las palabras- tu y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas, nuestras familias se conocen de mucho tiempo… creo que más del que imagino- se desvía de mi duda- bueno eso no importa mucho por ahora

-Pienso lo mismo- le digo

-Bueno como decía, tu has cambiado mucho tu forma de ser… ¿cómo decirlo?- veo que desvía su mirada de la mía- te has vuelto una completa zorra

-…- me quedo muda y petrificada

-Yo no pensaba decírtelo, en verdad que no pero es muy difícil verte como una chica que no le importa tener una relación y no solo eso, solo vez a un chico y te acuestas con él

-Eso no es…- le iba a decir, pero me interrumpe

-Sé que vas a decirme que no es verdad y que solo lo invento porque estoy encaprichada con la idea de verte con novio y eso, pero no es eso- me mira un poco seria- lo que quiero es ver a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana que sea feliz con alguien que la haga feliz

-Ino…- iba a hablar pero me interrumpe de nuevo

-Deja sigo hablando- me dice ella

-Bien

-Bueno como decía, has cambiado de un tiempo hacia acá, antes odiabas en exceso los vestidos, cuando tu mamá te regalaba uno, me lo dabas como regalo

-…- había olvidado eso

-Y ahora casi a diario te veo con faldas y vestidos, muchos de esos solo hacen que se te vean tus piernas

-Esa es la intención…- susurro

-Lo sé- me alcanza a escuchar- por eso lo digo, porque antes, no te interesabas tanto en que te miraran por ver tu largas piernas o tu trasero, antes te preocupabas más de que vieran tus sentimientos, además de eso el maquillaje

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto

-Antes ni un delineador sabías utilizar y ahora conoces hasta marcas y colores que mezclar- me dice tranquila- no te juzgo por eso, además se te ven demasiado bien, pero a veces siento que esa no es la verdadera Sakura que es mi amiga

-Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso que me dices- digo sentándome para arreglarme –pero no se lo que me pasa, verás poco a poco algo en mi ha cambiado

-Ahora yo no te comprendo- me dice

-Como te digo, yo antes odiaba las faldas, vestidos e incluso los short pequeños como el que tienes, me aterraba usar tacones tan altos como estos- señalando mis zapatillas –hasta el maquillaje me parecía una completa estupidez, pero no sé…

-¿No sabes qué?- me pregunta mi amiga atenta a todo

-Pues esto del cambio, fue algo trascendente que fue pasándome primero el maquillaje, casi al tiempo que me fui enseñando a usar tacones, después llegaron los vestidos y faldas que me hacías, es como que quería que todos me miraran

-Antes no querías ni que la sombra te mirara- me dice

-No tanto, pero si me interese más porque me miraran, más bien que me admiren

-Eso es vanidad y soberbia- me dice

-Lo sé y antes odiaba eso, pero ahora amo que todos me admiren y no me posean tan fácil como quieren, es como si me sintiera un premio

-Una diosa- me dice mi amiga- tal vez es parte de la madurez

-Ni creas… tú cambiaste de otro modo

-¿De cuál?- me pregunta

-Eres más sabia

-Siempre lo supe- sonríe con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Y dices que soy vanidosa?- suspiro

-Pues ser sabio es algo más admirable

-No me presumas cerdita

-Que no me llames así frentona

-Ni tu me llames frentona, cerda

-Frentona

-Cerda

-¡Frentona!

Esto anunciaba una nueva guerra que pensé que esta vez iba a lograr ganar pero con un duro golpe ella me logra ganar sin ni siquiera proponérselo, lo que lastimo un poco mi ego que cada día se vuelve más soberbio y vanidoso.

-Bien, bien, ganaste- me declaro derrotada

-No todos los días veo que te rindes

-Considera que hoy estoy de muy buen humor

-Claro- desvía su mirada

Ambas nos dedicamos en ese momento a arreglarnos desde cabello hasta maquillaje y zapatos, lo cual no lleva el resto del tiempo para ir con el tal Z.

-Oye frentona- llama mi atención Ino

-¿Qué pasa mi cerdita?- le digo

-Que no me digas así- se queja

-Tú empezaste- le digo

-Como sea, ¿para qué no llamo ese tal Z?

-La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea- le respondo con sinceridad

Y es la verdad no puedo siquiera pensar para que nos requiere esa persona, en un inicio pensé que era cosa de mi tía, pero poco a poco me ha parecido bastante raro y bizarro, jamás nos han llamado a algo así –mejor dicho jamás nos habían llamado a nada- y menos desde que Naruto anda ocupado con su empresa, Sai con sus inventos y su arte y nosotras en la universidad no tenemos tiempo de hacer nada como salir fuera de Konoha.

-Chicas debemos irnos- nos dice Naruto

-Claro solo busco mi bolso y nos vamos- le respondo buscando un bolso blanco que hace juego con mis zapatos

-Sakura-chan…- lo veo mudo- te vez muy hermosa

-Gracias- responde Ino- yo lo hice

-Pues eres una verdadera artista- halaga a mi amiga- pero a Sakura-chan todo le queda perfecto

-No, todo es por mi vestido- se queja Ino

-Admítelo cerda, siempre me veo estupenda- tomando mi bolso con todas mis cosas

-Bueno chicas vámonos- dice Sai del otro lado

-Si- respondemos mientras salimos los cuatro

-Por cierto Sakura tu tía nos va a alcanzar en el templo de Atenea- me dice Sai

-Vaya eso no me lo espere- le digo

-Ni yo- dicen Ino y Naruto

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa- les digo

Esto cada vez se pone más extraño, hasta tía Tsunade va a ir con nosotros a ese lugar –que fuera de fabuloso- nos dará muchas respuestas a todo esto que me tiene muy confundida.

_**Agradezco a todas sus alertas y espero ver más comentarios para saber si les agrada o quieren ver algunos cambios**_

_**Saku-14: **__Que bueno que te agrada mi loca idea n.n y como vez ya me anime a continuarla y veremos si te siguen gustando_

_**Cristy**_**: **_Ya sabes que tarde o temprano iba a escoger algo así, ya tengo otra para Peeta y Katniss pero esa irá conforme avancen estas n.n_

_** .O : **__Pues ya somos dos, yo también adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con la Mitología Griega y les tengo otro fic Sasusaku pero mi protagonista será el Dios Anteros (que seguro que ya conoces de que dios hablo) y en esta seguro que ya sabes de que Dioses estoy hablando XD_

_**Darkzuryan : **__Pues como ya dije aquí ando y pues veré como actualizar lo más rápido posible y seguir con muchos fics jejejeje_


	3. AVISO!

_**¡Aviso!**_

Yo sé que esperaban tener capítulo nuevo pero me temo que me han pasado muchas cosas pero esta semana que sigue volveré a publicar la que sigue tal vez no pueda porque me programarán exámenes parciales y tal vez este muy ocupada pero al menos les subiré un avance

Las excusas para lo que paso son muchas pero al menos esto me ha hecho reflexionar y ahora tengo claro como avanzará _**La Dieta Del Sexo **_que ya estaba en el clímax y final del mismo, ahora solo denme unos días para publicar dos capítulos de algunos de los fics.

**Actualización semanal**

_Semana 1:_ Mi Pequeña Molestia Hunger Games y Mi Pequeña Molestia

_Semana 2:_ El Placer de los Dioses y Dieta del Sexo

_Semana 3:_ publicación vía página Sasusaku Fans por Facebook

Otra cosa, sale que les explico mi pequeña razón por la que he estado indispuesta a escribir, lo cual suena patético porque ya estoy en la universidad, pero han de ver que soy la rechazada de mi salón y solo porque manejo una buena moral y llevo las mejores notas de mi clase… lo que me hace víctima de muchas cosas hasta rumores de cosas que no dije como en esta semana que no me han dejado de molestar con ello, así que viéndome en esta situación y modificando un poco más la trama de _**La Dieta del Sexo **_ he pensado en hacer uno nuevo –no se preocupen ese saldrá para el año que entra- pero la trama es algo así:

"_¿Qué significa la moral en una sociedad como esta? Bueno esa pregunta me la he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo sin saber como cuestionarla, verán mi vida no la considero moral porque no soy ninguna persignada pero tampoco he logrado muchos vicios y daños a mi propia integridad, tengo 22 años y ahora soy víctima del ataque de una sociedad 'moralista' donde lo que importa es el dinero, los vicios y sobretodo la religión y las 'buenas costumbres' ¿Podría acaso sobrevivir a ese mundo sin ser corrompida? ¿O la única forma de sobrevivir es ser uno de ellos? Un ser tan hipócrita, poco crítico, religioso, que solo le importa el dinero y como luces para conseguir lo que quieres ¿Acaso se puede encontrar el amor en un mundo así?"_

Una trama compleja pero es como últimamente me he sentido donde me han pisoteado de muchas formas y me puse algo depre con todo eso, pero bueno ¿Les gusta mi idea? ¿La seguirían?

La trama aun no tiene personajes pero pensaba que nuestra protagonista fuera:

Haruno Sakura

Isabella Marie Swan

Katniss Everdeen

Enserio denme su opinión mientras me dedico de nuevo a escribir, por cierto si escogen las tres se desarrollaran en mundos diferentes, sobretodo Katniss que su mundo será el Capitolio, con Sakura y Bella será el pequeño Konoha o Forks, donde la frase _pueblo chico infierno grande _ será su sociedad que prácticamente será parecida a la mía.

Sin más me despido

Cordialmente

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


End file.
